Jogo da sedução
by Gabrielle Sparrow
Summary: ' Esse jogo é estritamente feito para a diversão de quem joga. Uma vez dentro, as consequências do mesmo serão levadas para o resto da vida. Tenha plena consciência do que deseja quando decidir jogar'    JJ's se arriscam em algo, que pode mudar tudo.


**Ainda não está terminada, mas confesso estar empolgada com essa ideia KKKKKKKKKKKK Só pra constar, música de Justin Timberlake - Love Sex Magic  
Porque venhamos e covenhamos, o cara é a sedução em pessoa *BABA* e eu amo essa musicas, ela é ... quente :D**

** Jogo da sedução**

**Capitulo 1.**

_JAREEEEEEED- Gritou Jensen, segurando com as mão uma estranha caixa._JAAAAAY! - Ele praticamente berrara agora. Ainda analisando confuso, a suposta embalagem.

_Que inferno Jen! Está morrendo por acaso ? - Jared sabia que já era tarde da noite, madrugada talvez. E ser acordado no meio do sono não o agradava nem um pouco. Ah, ele, provavelmente, poderia matar alguém de raiva._Qual o problema desta vez ?

_Isso chegou pra você . - O loiro disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo._ Está esperando alguma encomenda? - Apontou para caixa.

_Eu não. - Jared estava curioso, pegou a caixa das mãos do loiro para, então, a olhar sem entender._Pode ser um presente, talvez.- Concluiu ele analisando-a.

_É , mas se fosse, teria algum cartão ou algo do tipo...

_Então quer dizer que você me acorda só para mostrar esse embrulho idiota? - Jared tinha um tom falso de indignação.

_Sim e não. - Sorriu o loiro, ainda olhando para a caixa, logo em seguida mordendo seu lábio inferior._ Até parece que você não me conhece Big-Jay... - Jensen tinha uma excitação na voz e Jared poderia decifrar muito bem o que aquilo significava.

_Maldita curiosidade, Jen. - Jared soprou uma mecha de cabelo, filha da puta, que caía sobre seus olhos._Certo, vamos abrir logo essa porcaria, assim acabamos com isso.

_Espera. - Jensen tocou a mão do moreno, o repreendendo._E se for de algum vizinho Jay, pode ter parado aqui por engano... vai saber.

_Onde você a encontrou? - Padalecki se sentou no sofá, ainda segurando firme aquela incógnita.

_Estava largada em nossa porta. - Respondeu simplesmente o outro, sentando-se ao lado do mais novo.

_Tem razão Jen, pode ser os restos mortais de alguém, quem sabe as cinzas ou até mesmo... .- Jared utilizava de seu recurso sonoro, para reproduzir uma voz que em sua concepção era assustadora._A alma de alguém, uma maldição milenar.- Parou quando percebeu que aquilo não tinha efeito algum em seu co- protagonista. Até então, melhor amigo, Jensen.

_Você diz tipo... ''caixa de pandora?'' - O loiro revirou os olhos._Sério, Melhor parar de bancar o demente Jay.

_Ah qual é, eu estava só zoando, ''Dean''.

_Então tá, chega desse papinho. - Jensen tomou a caixa das mão de Padalecki._Vamos logo abrir essa merda ou não?

_Tudo bem. Você abre e eu observo. - Jared fitava a caixa com uma certa curiosidade. Porém, jamais admitiria isso para o outro. Passado um longo segundo, Jensen continuava imóvel. _O que foi agora?

_Você é mesmo um supersticioso, medroso e veadinho, Padalecki. - Jensen riu.

_Concordo com todos os xingamentos anteriores, menos o último. Porque ainda não tenho certeza. - O mais alto afinou a voz ao falar._Dane-se e abre logo isso.- Logo voltou ao seu tom normal.

Jensen pulou do sofá para o chão, Jared o acompanhou.

Na medida que o loiro rasgava o papel pobre e colorido, que revestia a caixa, mais ele se confundia, sem saber do que se tratava. Jared, por fim, resolveu ajudá-lo, puxando o restante do embrulho.

Os dois ficaram meio sem entender, Padalecki até entortava a cabeça, ora para um lado e depois para o outro. Como se aquilo fosse a chave, quem sabe um manual, de entendimento. A caixa era completamente vermelha e, em uma de suas faces, continha um breve aviso em negrito.

**'' Esse jogo é estritamente feito para a diversão de quem joga. Uma vez dentro, as consequências do mesmo serão levadas para o resto da vida. Tenha plena consciência do que deseja quando decidir jogar''**

_Que porra...- Jensen murmurava.

_Só pode ser alguém querendo zoar nossa cara...- Completou Jared, franzindo o cenho.

_Ok, eu vou dormir. - Jensen se levantou._Uma caixa vermelha e idiota, parece mais aquele filme tosco, Jumanji... sei lá do que.

_O que? Você não está curioso pra abrir e ver o que nos espera ? - Jared segurou o loiro pela perna.

_Não! Eu tô afim de dormir, tá legal ? - O intérprete de Dean sacudiu a cabela, afim de se soltar._Por acaso você se esqueceu que amanhã temos que gravar cedo?

_Corta essa Jen. - Jared riu segurando mais forte a batata da perna de seu melhor amigo._Nada que um pouco de café não dê jeito... A não ser que você esteja realmente com medo de jogar e perder pra mim.- Finalizou ele, cheio de si._O que é completamente compreensível.

Jensen apenas o olhou com sarcasmo._Só não chore que nem um bebe depois que eu acabar com você, Sammy.- Se desprendeu das garras de Jared.

_Veremos, Dude.

Ao destamparem a caixa, de porte médio, puderam retirar dela peças básicas para um jogo de tabuleiro, ou melhor, trilha. Ela possuía dois bonecos, que representavam os jogadores e um Dado. Um jogo aparentemente fácil, daqueles que toda criança já brincou.

_É uma merda de um jogo de trilha. - Jensen posicionou o tabuleiro, em meio a eles.

_Tem um baralho também. - Jared parecia ter feito a descoberta do século, tão importante quanto a do fogo._E parece que vem um manual, deixa eu ver... - Foi desdobrando um papel velho._Olá queridos jogadores, sejam bem vindos ao jogo ''Jogo da sedução''. - Jared não conseguiu evitar uma risada alta e gostosa, o que fez Jensen o acompanhar. Posteriormente, prosseguiu._As regras são bem simples, cada jogador deve lançar o dado e movimentar seu avatar, logo depois sacando uma carta. E assim sucessivamente, quem cruzar a linha de chegada primeiro, ganha. Boa sorte a todos, divirtam-se.

_''Jogo da sedução '' – Repetiu Jensen em tom de zombaria._Ridículo, Jay! Não somos gays porra, não precisamos jogar isso... - Jensen colocava as mãos na cintura impaciente. Mas era tarde demais, pelo olhar de Jared aquilo iria muito longe. _Tem certeza que quer ir adiante nessa estupidez? - Seu tom de voz era quase como uma derrota precipitada.

_Pensando bem, isso me fez rir. Então não é tão ruim assim, vai...

_Como se isso fosse a coisa mais difícil de acontecer no mundo.

_Isso tudo é o medo de perder, Baby? - Provocou o moreno._Ainda tem dúvidas sobre sua sexualidade?

_Prepare-se para comer poeira, cowboy. - Jensen forjava um tom ameaçador na voz.

Decidiram que Jared iria começar, porque ele havia ganhado no ''pedra, papel e tesoura'', do mesmo jeito que Sam ganhou de Dean em algum episódio da série. Jensen bufou, mas aceitou. Ele estava realmente contando com a sorte divina para ganhar, caso contrário teria de aturar Jared e suas zombarias, por pelo menos um ano.

O moreno chacoalhou o dado de um lado para o outro, dentro de suas mãos. Posteriormente, o lançando sobre o chão.

_SEEEEIS! - Jensen teve que suportar a comemoração do amigo em silêncio. Jared movimentou seu avatar seis casas. Logo, sacou uma carta do baralho.

O maior lado do Dado para Jared? Jensen não parecia muito contente com isso.

_Vamos leia em voz alta! - Jensen pressionava o outro.

_Calma aí, vou ler._A noite está muito quente, não é mesmo? - Ao ler, um súbito calor lhe atingiu em cheio, estranho, já que o ar condicionado estava ligado. Mas isso o fez lembrar que era verão em Los Angeles._Sendo assim, o seu primeiro desafio é tirar alguma peça de roupa do adversário. Lembre-se, se o outro não aceitar, você poderá andar mais três casas. Caso ele aceite, ele anda essas casas como recompensa. E se no caso for você que não quiser fazer, terá de voltar 4 casas.- Jared sorriu maliciosamente ao terminar e rapidamente começou a movimentar sua peça no jogo. Ignorando completamente a idéia de despir seu melhor amigo. Afinal, aquela idéia era ridícula, não era?

**Ya touch is so magic to me  
Strangest things can happen  
The way that you react to me  
I wanna do something you can't imagine  
Imagine, if it was a million me's talking sexy to ya like that  
Ya think ya can handle, boy if I give you my sleaze  
And I need you to push it right back**_[ib]_

Seu toque é tão mágico para mim  
As coisas mais estranhas podem acontecer  
A forma como você reage a mim  
Eu quero fazer algo que você não imagina  
Imagine se tivesse um milhão de mim falando desse jeito sexy para você  
Você pensa que consegue aguentar, garoto, se eu te pressionar,  
Eu vou precisar que você faça o mesmo.

_Ei! - O loiro segurou firme o pulso de Padalecki._O que pensa estar fazendo?

Os olhos de Jared denominavam dúvidas. Maldito jogo e maldita hora que ele decidiu jogar.

_Você escutou bem, o que eu acabei de ler? - Perguntou o moreno já sabendo a resposta, todavia não custava nada confirmar, certo? Certo.

_Claro, não sou surdo. - Jensen tentava ficar sério._Assim como não entrei nessa para perder. O jogo só começou, Dude, e já esta se dando como vencedor? Que coisa feia... subestimar as pessoas.

Jensen parecia estar usando seu tom de voz, digamos, sensual . Mesmo?

Jared arfou baixo._Tudo bem, fui eu que insisti para continuar essa merda. Ok, posso fazer isso.- O tom era audível, apesar de parecer estar falando para si.

Jensen ficou de pé, cara-cara com Jared.

Oh merda... desde quando Jared cheirava tão bem? Como se ele reparasse no seu co-protagonista e suas fragrâncias, francamente. Bem, às vezes. O que tem de errado nisso? Sentir o perfume de outro cara que está prestes a tirar sua camisa? Normal, muito normal. Exceto pelo fato do moreno estar tão perto de si, que pode facilmente sentir a respiração de Padalecki bater em seu rosto. Nada demais. ''A maldade está nos olhos de quem vê'', pensou Jensen, tentando evitar contato visual enquanto o outro o despia.

**Baby show me, show me,  
What's your favorite trick that you wanna use on me  
And I'll volunteer...  
And I'll be flowing, and going to go the distant place  
And nothing but shoes on me  
Ohh baby...**_  
Baby mostre-me, mostre-me  
Qual é seu truque favorito que quer usar em mim  
E eu serei voluntária  
E eu estarei fluindo e indo até as roupas desaparecerem  
E nada restar em mim além de sapatos  
Ohh baby..._

_Eu sempre desconfiei, dessa sua vontade de tirar minha roupa. - Sua voz saiu mais rouca que o planejado, ao mesmo tempo brincalhona. Ele temia que Jared interpretasse mal aquilo. Mal significaria sensual.

_É só um jogo Jen, não delira. Ok ? - Era impossível tirar a camisa de Jensen sem tocar sua pele alva e quente por debaixo do tecido, de um algodão tão macio, que o moreno pensou estar tocando em nuvens.

Jensen notou que se arrepiou pelo toque do outro. E se amaldiçoou eternamente por isso. Jared não tirara sua camisa como o planejado, de maneira rápida, evitando ao máximo contato físico. Pelo contrario, na visão de Jensen seu melhor amigo parecia prolongar aquele momento. O mais surpreendente era que aquilo não o incomodava. O que em sua cabeça heterossexual fodia tudo.

Ao puxar a blusa do outro, de forma que ultrapassasse os braços e o pescoço, Jensen se desequilibrou um pouco, tocando seu abdome nu no peito de Jared. E pode jurar, como dois mais dois são quatro, que o outro estava febril por debaixo da camisa. Tão quente, sempre tão quente.

O jogo deveria mudar de nome. '' Jogo do constrangimento'' Pronto, perfeito.

Jared não pode deixar de notar que o interprete de Dean andava malhando escondido. Só pode. Desde quando o loiro adquiriu aquele porte? Jensen era sempre um cara tão preguiçoso, que ele mesmo já tinha desistido de o levar para malhar todas as manhãs consigo. Como dizem as mulheres por ai, '' Jensen está muito gostoso''. Ok, ele pensou isso. O que significa que deve estar olhando, paranóicamente, o corpo de seu melhor amigo. Isso, definitivamente, não era nem um pouco legal. Suas bochechas adquiriram um tom rosado-vergonhoso. Padalecki desviou o olhar e voltou a se sentar no chão. Para então dar continuidade ao jogo.

_Você invadiu meu espaço pessoal, sabia? -Jensen sacudia o dado entre as mãos.

_E você quase caiu no meu colo, percebeu ?

_Foi um acidente. - Olhou de canto de olho Jared.

O moreno pode absolutamente jurar que, nesse mesmo momento, Jensen deu um sorriso torto.

Certo. Quem estava delirando agora era ele.


End file.
